Conventional medical suction systems of the type having a rigid canister and a conventional semi-rigid disposable liner within the canister have many disadvantages. The semi-rigid liners can easily rupture and the structure and manner of installation of the lids of the systems leaves such systems vulnerable to leakage or spillage. Accordingly, improvement is desired.